


[Pic] Swallowed in the Sea

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, swallowed in the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: I belong with you, not swallowed in the sea.





	[Pic] Swallowed in the Sea

  
  


Get lost and then get found  
And you'll come back to me

Ah what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give?  
Forget but not forgive  
Not loving all you see

You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea

 

\----Coldplay, Swallowed in the Sea.

 

 

到過那麼多地方，經過那麼多時間，出走過也曾歸來，幸虧總能回到心之所向。  
  
原諒是奢望，遺忘卻是禮物，願你愛你所念，念你所愛。  
  
你屬於我，而不是那片無亙汪洋。

 

————腦洞翻譯君肖想拿這首非典型情歌來消費（？）很久了。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

我，看完預告片，覺得今年圓滿，別無所求。

本來還很擔心要被當，報告做不完，看完預告完全失憶，被當是什麼！！！隨便啦！！！！

（但我覺得我明天就會清醒立刻打開書然後跪著寫作業）

心裡好激動拼了個圖，迷妹的自動濾鏡無敵，邊打外星人還能邊談戀愛，有夠浪漫。


End file.
